The saiyan warrior: When John discovers his 12 saiyan nature
by jantremendous
Summary: After the events of Johnny casket, John has redeemed himself for his murders of criminals and has now discovered his 1/2 saiyan blood, using it as a second chance, only time shall tell of this half-saiyan warrior! (ALSO CHECK THE PICTURE FOR JOHN'S SUPER SAIYAN TRANSFORMATIONS!)


"Hahahahahahaha, what are you going to do now?" Buu asked after he absorbed Ela. "NO! Ela! Look at what you've done!" John yelled. He walked over to the earring and picked it up. "Now I'm going to have to find someone to teach me to go super saiyan 2." "Go ahead, I'll give you five minutes," Buu replied. "Hmm, Tien? Would it be enough? I'll have three eyes! What about Yamcha? It could work but wait... What's that energy I'm sensing?" Asuna used her Instant Transmission and appeared next to her half/saiyan son and Fortuneteller Baba. "Mom! What are you doing here?" John asked. "King Yemma asked me to bring him to Earth to help with the fight against Majin Buu," Fortuneteller Baba cut in, "The universe is in danger and he's just giving away souls, that big ogre. I'm leaving. I don't want to be killed by that thing." She disappeared in front of them and Asuna flew to the battlefield. "Mom, wait, you can't defeat Buu like this!" "Watch me, Son, I will do anything to kill that monster who dares to kill my family. I will protect them with everything I've got. The worst he can do to me is kill me." "But there's an easier way, a better way, the best way to defeat Buu once and for have to teach me to go super saiyan 2, Mom!" "I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will NEVER teach you,My son John! You're not ready!" "Mom!, this is totally necessary! I don't stand a chance against him as a super saiyan 1." "I told you, I am not teaching that form , especially for you You're not strong enough." "This doesn't require the time chamber. All you have to do is put on these earrings on my ears! It unlock my hidden potential." "I don't care! I'm taking him down myself and that's that!" The duo landed in front of Buu. He started to laugh. "Ha, so you finally found someone to teach you super saiyan 2? This should be a lot of fun." "I'm NEVER teaching him another form again! I'm going to take you down, Buu!" "A fiesty one, huh? You don't stand a chance against me, whoever you are. Your best chance of defeating me is to teach him super saiyan two . I'm even giving you a chance to fuse! What more could you want?" "I'll kill you for what you did to my family!" Asuna screamed as he shot forward. He unleashed a barrage of punches but Buu dodged them all. Asuna then backed away and unleashed a flurry of energy balls. They just bounced off his body and were floating in the air. "Asuna, it's no use!" Asuna yelled frustrated, "If you don't go super saiyan 2 now, he could end us all!" "Does it look like I care?" "That's the thing, Mom, you DO care. We're doing this for our family. If I don't go super saiyan 2 ,the universe will be destroyed and so will the Dragon Balls. We can't wish anyone back to life. Do YOU want to be the reason for filling up the Other World? Do you want to be the reason of the extinction of all races?" "Grr...RRRRAAAAH!" Buu screamed as he was losing his patience. He gathered pire energy in his hand and was rushing towards the Female Saiyan. "Grr, give me that earring!" Asuna screamed, "But I'm doing this for you!" "Alright, mom!" John said as he threw the earring. Asuna was fumbling to get it on her sons ear. "Though you should know that once i teach you, we'll never return to having zenkai boosts." "WHAT?! You're waiting until now to tell me that important detail?! Grrrr, guess I have no choice." Asuna finally managed to put on the earring. Both earrings started to glow and Johns super saiyan 1 form had and additional glow with an electric aura surronding the half-saiyans hair. A blinding light washed over the area when the Half-saiyan swordsman . Buu canceled his attack and was waiting for this new warrior to appear. He didn't have to wait too long. The warrior wore the same blue outfit and orange undershirt was standing on the same spot the super saiyan 1 John once wwas. "Hmm, Super saiyan 2 John sounds alright. You can call me Super saiyan 2 John." "Super saiyan 2 John, huh, you shall meet your end today!" "Uh, uh, uh," he said wiggling his index finger at him, "I'm a super saiyan 2.I am neither in my normal state or former " "Grrr...RRRRAAAAAHH!" Buu screamed as he threw a big ball of energy. Super saiyan 2 John was just standing there with a smirk on his face. He stayed there even after the explosion died down. "You were not supposed to survive that!" Buu screamed. "Was that all you've got? Boooring. Give me something better." "Grrr, I need to kill him NOW!" he screamed as he gathered energy and created a huge pink energy ball. He threw the ball to Super saiyan 2 John who was still standing there with a smirk on his face. At the last moment he extended his hand and caught the energy ball. He was doing his best to push it back causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 with raging soul mode. He started to run to gain momentum and then launched it into space. The explosion could be seen by everyone on that half of the planet. "Y you shouldn't be able to do that," Buu stuttered after the explosion died. "I told you that you would pay, you big pink bubblegum. I am Super Super saiyan 2 John." "Grrrr, I'm NOT a bubble gum!" he screamed as he charged towards the calm warrior. "But you are pink, right?" he said as he kicked him in the mouth with his arms crossed. "And big too?" Another kick but this time to his gut. Buu was hunched over clutching his stomach as he was floating backwards. "Alright, time to finish this. Big Bang Attack!" The attack exploded in Buu's face causing him to lose his head. He was blasted into a rock at the coast of a lake. Super saiyan 2 John descended and launched an energy wave disintegrating the rock completely. Pieces of Buu were floating in the air and were grouping together to regenerate the pink menace. "Had fun dying?" "How are you so strong?" That sentence was left unfinished as he was perforated by a yellow sword like energy. He escaped out of it, however. "Stop your evil ways or I will be forced to terminate you, Buu." "Y you'll pay for that! I will murder you!" "Murder? That's a big word for an overgrown pink infection." Super saiyan 2 John said as he flashed a grin making Buu even more furious. "I'm smarter and more decent than I was before but you're making me VERY angry!" he said as his head was letting out steam. "You want me to cool you off?" Super saiyan 2 John said as he suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed the long pink 'extension' of his head. He was swinging him around with incredible speed until it broke. He just threw it away and waited for Buu to recover. "You are making me SO mad! Take this!" Buu yelled as he fired a purple electric beam from his now regenerated head 'extension' (I REALLY forgot what it was called. I'm not comfortable using the word tentacle). It struck Super saiyan 2 John in the chest and he was transformed into a red gum ball. "Who's the bubble gum now?" he said as he let out an evil laugh. He floated towards the red ball and was about to eat it when it shot through the back of his throat. "AAAAAH! You annoying little...!" The bubble gum returned and was hitting him everywhere. Buu was doing everything to catch that little jawbreaker. "You won't get away from me!" he said as he finally caught it. Suddenly it moved causing him to punch himself in the face with his own fist. "AAAAAH! This is getting REALLY annoying." Buu again shot the purple beam turning Super saiyan 2 John back to normal. "Wow, you can't even beat me as a little piece of candy? That's embarrassing." "You! How did you take control of that piece of gum?!" "My mind is too strong for a crappy move life that. Keep it coming, doofus. I don't have all day, oh wait, I do. I can keep this up forever. No time limit. Tell me, how many deaths do you plan to die before you give up?" "Grrr, I'M the one whose going to do the killing. You're just an annoying little pest, that's what you are! But still, there's this old saying... If you can't beat them..." What Super saiyan 2 John didn't know was that there was a piece of pink blob slowly ascending behind him. It started to grow in size until... "BARRIER!" Super saiyan 2 John screamed before it consumed him whole. Super saiyan 2 John then shot a miniature big bang attack into Buu's body,imploding. "Hahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the strongest! No one will stand in my way now!" Meanwhile standing on the pink/gum-like organs of Buu... Super saiyan 2 John landed on a pink platform. He was surrounded by the barrier he put up. Just when he lowered the barrier, he found Asuna, his mom . "What's this?" Asuna said as she was staring at her own two hands. "My baby you're safe! !" The full saiyan mother said while hugging her half/saiyan son John, who was relasing Ki from that prolonged fight. Smiling John said "Im gonna need to train more if im facing threats like this"!


End file.
